


connected hearts, connected hands

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses, waking up next to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: He wakes up next to Taiga, then there's a good morning, and then comes the kisses. Then comes the laughter. And it's all he wants in life.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	connected hearts, connected hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts).



> I promised my love Niña (@chocolatecrack) some fluffy KyomoHokkus because she deserves it and everything in the world, and here we are!!   
> It's basically just full of fluff, lots of kisses and emotions, and hopefully, you all can shed a tear too at the beauty that is Kyomohokku, because I did. ^^"
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy! 
> 
> (please leave a comment for an attention starving author pls, no jk, but also not, a heart is enough, love you all ♥)

He could hear the birds chirping outside as he wakes up, his mind still a bit hazy from last night. There’s a weight on his arm, preventing him from turning around and getting up from the bed, and when he looks down, he can see the mass of blond hair against his bare chest, making him remember the night before briefly - dark eyes, high pitched moans, blond hair sticking against his sweaty skin, lips leaving burning marks, coloring his skin and — 

“Hokuto…?”

Taiga’s small voice brings him back, and he feels Taiga move his head slightly, just enough to look at Hokuto in his sleepy state. Hokuto brings up one hand to brush away some of the hair stuck in his face, and he curses the other for never getting any bed hair, while he knows that his own is everywhere. 

“Good morning,” he whispers back, greeting the older with a soft kiss to the crown of his head. Taiga shifts in his hold as he does it, making the blankets fall slightly off them, exposing their bare upper bodies, and he feels how Taiga nudges him down, demanding a proper kiss despite being barely awake. Hokuto doesn’t complain at all. 

He smiles against Taiga’s lips, nibbles at his lower lip teasingly, just like he always does when he wants to keep the older from getting what he wants, and the frown he feels from Taiga is making it evident that it’s working. 

Taiga whines against him, nibbling back as if it’s going to change anything, and it’s the start of their pull-and-push war of kisses. He’ll never get enough it, and he doesn’t need to kiss Taiga passionately every time or claim him as his own, these little things are things he loves too, their little way of showing affection and love. 

It soon turns into them chasing each other’s lips, fingers trying to tickle the other into submission, but they both know neither of them will back down. Fingers running over their bodies, not much different from last night but in a less hurried way, and with less sexual intention. What’s different is the way their fingers shine in the light when the rays of the sun hit them. The air is soon filled with hushed laughter in between their kisses and rustling sheets, and when Hokuto opens his eyes the next time, he sees Taiga above him, barely far away enough to not make his eyes cross. 

He smiles, reaches up to caress the other’s cheek gently, the soft skin so comforting under his touch, reminding him of all the expressions he’s seen on his face through the years. His Taiga, his beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, enchanting, breathtaking, amazing, marvelous, incredible, and— he doesn’t even have words enough to describe Taiga anymore. It feels like he lost that ability the moment their hands intertwined for the first time for real. Taiga is his calm in the storm, his shore to come home to, his guiding light, his water, his air, his morning coffee, and his comfort at night. His Taiga. His everything. 

When he sees the way Taiga’s eyes close at his touch, leaning into it before opening them again, and he sees all the love he has for Taiga returning to him. The other doesn’t need to voice it out loud, they’ve passed that point now, he just needs to look into his eyes, and he knows. He is Taiga’s world just as much as Taiga is his. 

He brings their faces together, noses brushing against each other, breathing in the scent of Taiga, the mix between his natural scent, the faint traces from last night, the summer air from the open window, and his own smell on Taiga. Their foreheads touch, and he breathes out, letting his whole body relax as Taiga wraps his arms around him, gently placing himself on top of Hokuto.

“I won,” he hears Taiga whisper against his skin where he’s buried his face into Hokuto’s neck. It tickles slightly but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Taiga fits perfectly there. 

He snorts back, not quite agreeing but also not arguing. It’s whatever if Taiga wants to think that he won. Hokuto still thinks he’s the real winner here. Because… 

Out of everyone on this planet, Taiga chose him. Taiga chose to be with him, to give him a chance, to trust in him, and love him. Nobody but him. 

“If you say so, babe.”

Taiga squirms in his embrace, still not used to the occasional affectionate pet names he sometimes calls the other. It’s cute how affected Taiga gets by it. 

He feels how Taiga starts to play with his hair, trying to comb through the mess that is his hair, detangle the small knots in his tresses. It’s relaxing, and they don’t have anywhere to be today. Nothing on their schedule and the streets of Italy can wait until they’re up and about and ready to take on the world together. 

Sometime, somehow, they get up from the bed and get dressed, even with a slight reluctance from Taiga, who rather stayed a bit longer, but the older didn’t seem to mind it that much when Hokuto ordered room service breakfast. The promise of fresh tomatoes for breakfast made him sober up from the sleepiness more than anything, except maybe Hokuto’s presence. 

Hokuto watches how Taiga stretches, his white T-shirt riding up his body, showing off the skin he so feverishly touched and kissed all night. He watches him fondly as he sees how he shines in the morning sun, looking like hope and beauty personified. 

He sips on his instant coffee, eyes still on Taiga, and it helps a bit to clear his mind, get it back to reality, but the truth is that his dreams aren’t far from reality anymore. 

Taiga walks over to him, a soft smile on his lips as he places his hands over Hokuto’s, bringing the cup of coffee up to his own lips too for a sip. Sharing things like this has become a norm, and Hokuto doesn’t know when the line between his and Taiga’s got erased. He doesn’t complain though. Whatever is his, is Taiga’s too.

“Hi,” Taiga says, eyes shining even brighter than before. 

“Hi,” he says back, a smile forming on his lips because he can’t help it. 

Taiga puts away the cup on the nearby table before he takes Hokuto’s left hand in his own left, wrapping his fingers between Hokuto’s. And they fit so perfectly. 

The hand he wants to hold forever, to pull forever, to have by his side forever, and guide forever. 

Taiga brings them up to his lips, kissing each and every one of their fingers, slow and affectionate, pouring all his love into it. 

“Matsumura,” he hears Taiga whisper against his skin, sending shivers through his whole body. He hasn’t heard Taiga say his name like that in a while.

“Mm?”

He doesn’t give it a lot of thought, too busy focusing on the way Taiga seems to be his whole world, and if he’s honest, Taiga is. 

“Nothing, I just like the way it sounds,” Taiga smiles as he lifts their connected hands up to look at. “It’s different but I like it.”

_ Oh. _

It hits him then, what Taiga is talking about. 

He blinks before he speaks up, stepping a bit closer to the other, his other hand caressing Taiga’s side gently. 

“It’s your name too now, you know,” he says in a low voice, careful and gentle, and he got to admit it’s a bit unreal to him too.

A few weeks ago, they tied the knot between each other, their years of love finally coming to a closing chapter, preparing them to start their new story together, their own story together. Kyomoto Taiga turned Matsumura Taiga, a decision he voiced out loud he wanted to happen. He had been adamant about it from the start, whenever they had started to talk about marriage - he wanted to take Hokuto’s name. 

“You’re their only son, Taiga, don’t you want—”

“I know what I want, and I want your name,” Taiga had interrupted him, shaking his head, eyes sharp and determined. “If I’m going to be yours, I want to be yours fully. I want to be Matsumura Taiga. Hokuto’s Taiga. Your Taiga.”

He didn’t have to say much more to convince Hokuto after that, the younger on the verge of a crying fit.

So it had happened, Taiga took his name, and he never wanted him to give it back. It sounded so good on his tongue as if it was meant to be.

And he had never seen Taiga happier than that day when it got official that they’re married. It was as if a weight got lifted off his shoulders, and the way he had looked at Hokuto when they announced their marriage is a sight he’ll never forget. 

It’s why he’ll never get tired of the way Taiga clings to him at random times and inspects their matching rings on their fingers. 

“I know,” Taiga says in a timid voice, slightly trembling from the overflowing emotions he’s feeling. “Mine, and yours. Ours.”

It resonates in the room, so strong and so meaningful. 

Hokuto leans down and kisses Taiga slow and with no rush, just lips against lips, feelings pouring into it, and he feels Taiga hold his hand a bit tighter. 

“It’s always been us,” he says, words dancing between their lips. “No matter what our names are, it’s always been us. Hokuto. Taiga. You and me. Hokuto and Taiga. Nothing else.”

He hears his husband hum approvingly as he continues.

“You’ve always been Taiga to me.”


End file.
